


absolutely smitten

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, New Year's Eve, Reddie, Stenbrough, dw its just bill having like two drinks though, seniors in highschoolish? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: i'm bad at summaries, but it's a reddie new years eve fic based off of dodie clark's song absolutely smitten





	absolutely smitten

-  
eddie was sitting awkwardly-  
well more awkwardly than normal. it was new years fucking eve and he was the only one of his friends who didn't have a date. he sat on some guy's grungy old couch next to stan and bill who were immersed in a conversation on their own.

he sighed while glancing around to see if their was anyone in the same situation as him. that's when he saw a boy with sort of long curly black hair standing across the basement talking to a girl. that boy was stunning. the way when he laughed and his glasses fell down his nose. the way he could literally seem to scare off any girl with one to many crude jokes. just him in general made eddie smile into his hand.

"whatcha smiling about eddie?" he snapped out of his trance when stan asked him that.

"i'm not!" he gripped his inhaler in his jacket pocket. he didn't need it, but it was an anchor of sorts for him when his anxiety got too much.

"sure." he held out the e and looked in the direction eddie was. "you want to go after him?" he nodded at the boy who had already gotten another girl to talk to him.

"just cause i was staring at him doesn't fucking mean i want to fuck him."

"wasn't saying you do. go talk to him eddie." he elbowed him sharply in the side. 

"eddie duh-don't be too hard on yourself. juh-just g-go for it."

"fine. i will if you two come with me."

the other two boys looked at each other before getting up. eddie took a deep breath, and luckily enough the boy had scared off the girl again. he made his way across the basement. bill and stan stopped and turned back to sit. stan smirked at eddie's back hoping he didnt notice until he got there.

"you sure h-he wuh-won't chicken out?"

"if he does it's his fault." bill chuckled and pressed a kiss onto stan's nose. "i'm glad i didn't have to approach you at a party."

"me too."

eddie got to the boy and cursed under his breath at stan and bill.

"nice shorts." the dark haired boy was standing over him, staring.

"w-what?"

"i said nice shorts."

"no- i know what you said, but just-"

"i saw you staring at me earlier."

"i wasn't fucking staring at you. i zoned out."

"you zoned out." he mimicked eddie's voice with a huge grin on his face. "well now that you're talking to me zoned out kid, what's your name?"

"eddie. how about yours?"

"richie. your name is cute. it suits you."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"you're cute. your name is cute. it fits. common sense eds."

"first, you think i'm cute? second, don't call me that."

"well eds, i'm here alone and so are you."

"how do you know?"

"cause you've been sitting with your friends who are most definitely a couple."

"you're here alone? how?"

"cause your mom didn't want to be my date."

"shut up richie."

"wow you didn't walk away! that's pretty fucking impressive."

"i'm assuming that's why you're here alone?"

"bingo."

"oh."

"well eds, wanna dance?"

"what are you talking about?"

"there's music and other people dancing. let's dance."

"i barely know you!"

"so what?" richie grabbed his hand and pulled into the girls and guys dancing to whatever shitty hip-hop music was big. he spun eddie a few times with laughter filling his ears from the smaller boy. "you are having fun!"

"no i'm not." his face reverted back to his naturally pouty face.

"god you suck at lying."

"just as much as your mom sucked m-" richie clamped his hand over eddie's mouth.

"you're too small to make shitty jokes like that eds."

"fine. i'll leave the shitty jokes for the tall people."

"thats more like it!" he laughed while lifting up eddie swiftly.

"richie!"

"what you scared?"

"no." 

"pfft. well if you don't wanna dance it's getting close to the new year."

"i can introduce you to my friends."

"if they're anything like you i think i'll like 'em a lot." richie slung his over eddie's shoulders as they walked, and eddie felt his face heat up with a blush that was most definitely making his face look like a tomato.

"richie this is bill and stan. they've been together-"

"tuh-two years baby!" bill grinned, and eddie could definitely tell he had drunk more since he left. he planted a sloppy kiss on stan's neck with stan's arm wrapped around his waist. bill giggled into stan's shoulder as his more sober boyfriend looked at richie and eddie.

"ignore him, he's usually much more sober than this."

richie laughed, "it's new years. everything's fine."

"well not for him- he's gunna wake up with a huge hangover." eddie mumbled distastefully.

"stuh-stuh-stanley uris i luh-love youuu." bill laughed and almost fell off the couch.

"you fucking lightweight. you had two drinks and you're completely wasted. i love you too bill." 

bill grinned at richie, "yuh-you guys should k-kiss at n-n-new years." he giggled at his own comment before turning back to stan. eddie covered his mouth with his hands as richie smiled smugly at the concept.

"well eds what do you think about that?"

"why the fuck not? it's new years."

"hell yeah!" as soon as he said that people began to count down to the turning of the year.

10

stan dragged bill upwards and let him lean heavily on him.

9

richie wrapped an arm around eddie's waist, and pulled him close.

8

eddie gripped richie's hand with on hand and his inhaler with the other.

7

richie mumbled something about being happy to spend new years eve with someone.

6

eddie grinned and stood on his tippietoes.

5

they both joined in on the counting.

4

3

2

1

eddie leaned up and pressed his lips against richie's. his lips were chapped, but eddie didn't mind. they pulled apart to yell happy new years before turning back to each other and kissing again.  
-


End file.
